


release

by Ericine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexuality, Cam gets Sam laid, Daniel gives Vala thinly-veiled relationship advice, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Meme, Not All Love is Romantic, Sex Toys, Unselfish Love is the Best Love, anyone who says that SG-1 isn't full of good wingmen is lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/pseuds/Ericine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala know they come from loaded pasts, but they start a relationship anyway, because nice things can happen when people care for each other and (1) don't expect anything in return and (2) only ask that they be themselves. Written for the Stargate Kink Meme. Prompt: Sam/Vala, double-sided dildo, girls night in. "Maybe we both have things we need to let go of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	release

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this as a one-shot, but it turned into three different stories! This is the one that best fits the prompt. Not sure if I should post the other two, but you may see them again someday, because these two are fascinating, and I may turn them into a series of sorts. They each have issues, and their issues resonate a lot with the other's, but they still are very different people. The possibility of a Sam/Vala relationship just turned out to be way more interesting than I ever thought it would be. XD

It’s meant to be an easy night—SG-1’s on stand down while they try to figure out whatever’s happening to the connection between Earth and Pegasus, and Sam’s exhausted from working on the problem for nearly three days straight. It’s Cameron who makes Vala take Sam home, and if there’s any hint of why he asks Vala to take Sam instead of _pretty much anyone else_ on base who was born on Earth, has had a driver’s license for longer than a year, and has (on record) a history of driving Sam to and from her house, he doesn’t say anything about it.

Sam spends most of the ride quiet (she insists on driving herself home, and no, it’s not that she doesn’t think Vala’s a good driver—she just wants to drive herself to her own damn house, thank you very much) while _Vala_ of all people is dozing in the front seat, but Sam’s a good driver—a fast driver but consistent—and Vala finds herself falling asleep in the presence of the woman she’s been _seeing_ (Daniel taught her that word, one day while Vala sat chattering in his office about the many pointless designations Tau’ri Americans put on their relationships—he offered the term up mindlessly, not even glancing up from his work, and Vala’s not sure, because Daniel's more difficult to read than the average person, but she's been getting the impression lately that the SGC is much better at keeping secrets than even she may have first thought them).

The sun’s barely set, but they both still head straight for Sam’s bed when they walk in (they both showered at the mountain), Vala stripping down to her panties, Sam pulling on an large t-shirt so worn that Vala can’t read whatever quirky print used to be on front of it (probably something physics-related). It’s a mark of how tired Sam is that she doesn’t bother with pajama bottoms. Vala dives under the covers before settling on top of the comforter (she hates the feel of a made bed) and Sam settles herself in next to her, the comforter pulled back on Sam’s side (the side that Sam happens to be on—they don’t have _sides_ , switch it up as much as possible) but not pulled over her yet. Sam spreads her legs out, stretching, working the kinks in her shoulders and back just a little bit, and her shirt rides up (her underwear’s black, lacy, and Vala’s never seen it before). It’s not a long break. Sam’s basically expected to be home for half a day—enough to eat, shower, and sleep—then come back, so Vala ignores the sudden throb between her legs (Sam’s most beautiful when she’s not put-together, Vala thinks) and settles for undoing her pigtails, placing her hair ties on the nightstand.

To her surprise, Sam’s rolling over when Vala settles back, resting her hand on Vala’s stomach, rubbing up to the bottom of her breasts, then back down to skim the top of Vala’s panties. Vala grins.

“If I knew I was going to be this distracting,” Vala says, smirking a little (just a little), “I wouldn’t have let you take me home.”

“Yes, you would’ve,” says Sam automatically. Her voice is easy, a little drowsy, as she scoots sideways so she’s flush against Vala’s side.

“Cameron knows about us,” says Vala, as Sam’s fingertips come back down, brushing under the waistband of Vala’s panties so quickly that she can almost convince herself that she’s imagined it.

Sam’s fingertips are brushing back up again, softly _,_ so softly, and slipping into the fold between Vala’s chest and the bottom of her breasts. “Why do you think he sent us here?” she asks. Vala looks down, and a slow smile’s spreading across Sam’s face.

“And you’re not in trouble?” asks Vala, stilling Sam’s hand just above her belly button. She knows Sam and Cameron have known each other longer than anyone else on SG-1. She also knows that, out of the field, the two of them have a history of playing by the rules, to the point where it almost _pains_. 

“We keep each others’ secrets. We have for a long time,” says Sam, not fighting Vala’s grip but squeezing lightly at the skin on Vala’s stomach. Vala shivers, and she feels her nipples rise. “He wants me to be happy. You, too.”

She pushes her hand up then, to simultaneously warm and rub against Vala’s breasts, and Vala moans (it's a little loud, but she and Sam are still relatively new at this _seeing_ thing, and it's been so long since Vala's had regular sex with someone that didn't involve some kind of personal end goal in mind, and she’s always been loud, ever since Qetesh had gone and she'd found out that she _could_ ), and they roll sideways, into each other, kissing and feeling and sucking, and it’s not fast or hard. Sam’s tired, and Vala’s comfortable, and it’s slow but _deep_. They’re wearing so little clothes already, but they take their time with the clothes they still have on; Vala’s soaked through her panties before Sam’s even moved her hands off Vala’s breasts. 

It’s not usually this passionate. Sex with Sam is always _good_ , always _tender_ , Vala always sliding her hands (and sometimes mouth) over every bit of Sam’s skin before she even considers trying to get Sam off (Sam’s head thrown back in pleasure, biting her bottom lip just a little, making quiet little sounds of pleasure—Sam’s always quiet, and Vala’s learned that she’s not holding back; she just doesn’t make a lot of noise), Sam murmuring quietly, kindly, to Vala as she pumps her fingers inside (Vala can hear her between her own screams, and it’s so nice that Sam’s just _there_ , even if Vala can’t see or hear her), but they haven’t had a lot of nights like this yet, Sam pressing as close to Vala’s mouth as she can, rubbing as much of her body as she can into her (the t-shirt’s not off, but it’s ridden up over Sam’s breasts), their legs tangled together, grinding their dampness into each other’s thighs.

“I want you,” Sam murmurs, and it's not like Sam to say it, but Vala's always tried to give Sam what she needs, especially the things she can't bring herself to ask for. Vala pulls Sam’s shirt off the rest of the way, slides Sam’s panties down her to her knees, and pushes two fingers inside of her. Sam pushes her hips forward, rocking into Vala’s hand, and exhale. “More,” she says, and Vala slides in another finger and kisses Sam once, deeply, for good measure, then slides down and closes her mouth over Sam’s clit.

Sam moans through pursed lips, and Vala sucks at the wetness that’s pooled all the way to Sam’s inner thighs. She’s tense, she deserves a break, and Vala concentrates on touching Sam as much as possible—the flat of her tongue and her lips on Sam’s clit, rubbing inside Sam with her fingers. They can’t take too long at this, so Vala’s trying to push all of the sensation into one intense, all-encompassing orgasm, one that’ll clear Sam’s mind so she’s tired enough to actually sleep.

Sam’s close, making a quick series of short sounds, and Vala’s keeping Sam still with as much weight as she can get (she’s kind of preoccupied) across the tops of Sam’s thighs, so she’s confused when she feels Sam’s hands at her shoulders, pulling her up (she kicks her panties the rest of the way off). 

She marvels at this woman’s self control sometimes.

Sam’s eyes are dark, lips swollen, skin flushed, but she pulls Vala to her. “You too,” she manages, and slides her hand between Vala’s legs, tugging at her underwear, mouthing one of Vala’s breasts, and oh _gods_ , Vala _wants_ , but she knows at the same time that hands and mouths might not be enough, not tonight.

Vala pulls up, and Sam immediately freezes, lies back, pulls her hand away. She’s afraid she’s hit a nerve. She always is, but she’s never, ever condescending when she does, just backs up a little and gives Vala room to figure out her next move. The problem is that this next move might set off one of Sam’s nerves, and Vala wants to pose the question in the right way.

“I want to try something,” Vala says, and she cups Sam’s face in one hand (Sam’s still so turned on, and she leans into it a little bit, closing her eyes—it’s beautiful). “I think we’ll both like it, but I have to go get it. Is that okay?”

Sam meets Vala’s hand with her own, takes Vala’s hand off her face, and kisses it. “Long as you don’t get me pregnant,” says Sam, the faintest of laughter in her voice, then she stops, looks up at Vala. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“Shh,” says Vala, and she doesn’t have the comforting evenness in her voice that Sam does, but she tries for gravity instead, which usually differs so much from her regular voice that it has about the same effect. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Stay here.”

She kisses Sam once for good measure, and Sam looks less worried after that, so Vala crosses the room. Vala doesn’t like silly Tau’ri games like who-moves-in-with-whom or what-does-this-mean, and Sam doesn’t either (Sam’s never understood those games). Vala having a drawer at Sam’s is more for practical reasons—she keeps a spare set of clothes in there—work and civilian—a few odds and ends, a spare set of toiletries (mostly hair products, because they don’t always have sex—sometimes they just do “girly things,” as Sam calls it), and a few things she’s been saving for moments like this, things she’s suspected Sam would like (though she can’t ever be sure).

It’s still in the bag, pink and wrapped up with tissue paper sticking out of the top, and Vala walks back over to the bed and sets the bag on the nightstand. Sam’s eyes are closed, one arm flung over her eyes while the other arm—the arm nearest Vala—lies idly by her leg. Vala kisses that shoulder when she climbs back in bed.

“How do you feel about toys, Sam?” Vala asks, voice still in the _gravitas_ tone she’d adopted earlier.

Sam takes her arm off her eyes when she hears that, blinks up at Vala. It takes her a minute to process what Vala’s saying. “Oh, um, I guess they’re fine.” Her eyes flick over to the nightstand, then back to Vala. “What’d you get?” she asks.

For a moment, Vala considers taking off her panties (how they’ve stayed on this whole time, gods only know) sinking back down over Sam, kissing her until she can’t breathe, and priming her reveal by touching Sam, telling her how much she loves how Sam looks and sounds, wants to feel them together, how much she wants to feel Sam move against her, how much she wants to look into Sam’s eyes and _come_ while she’s watching Sam do the same thing. But there’s a hardness in Sam’s eyes, a little bit of suspicion at why Vala hid this from her, and a lot of a history of lovers who have never ever asked Sam what she wanted, what she _felt._

So, Vala decides on frankness. “I got a double-sided dildo," she says. "Want to try it?”

Sam cocks her head sideways. “I never have,” she answers, pausing a moment, then nodding. “There’s lube in that bag too, right?” Vala grins.

There is, and they spread it over both ends together. When they’re done, Sam looks up at Vala.

“On your side,” Vala says. “Face me.” Sam lies down, rolls over, and lifts one leg up, bending it at the knee. Vala follows. “You want to go first? I’ll hold it.”

Sam smiles a little, leans her head sideways. Her hair’s hopelessly mussed, and her skin’s still a little flushed, wild around that smile of kindness that’s always put Vala at ease. “In a minute. Come here,” she says. 

Vala’s already lying close, positioned them that away, but she leans forward, and Sam kisses her, long, deep, and Vala can feel the heat growing between her legs again as her breasts push into Sam’s. She moans against Sam’s mouth then and is surprised when a moan answers her back. She breaks the kiss, just long enough to see Sam pushing the dildo into herself, and she pushes the other end into her, kissing Sam again.

“ _God_ ,” whispers Sam against Vala’s mouth. “It’s like—”

Vala gets it. They’ve both fucked men and liked fucking men (though Sam's never really considered an alternative until now), and the familiar fullness leaves Vala wondering why she thought Sam might not be okay with this, why she didn’t just bring this out sooner. She doesn’t say anything, though, just rocks her hips forward (Sam closes her eyes, leans her head back, and her mouth falls open—Vala can’t stop herself from kissing Sam’s neck). Sam rocks toward her, hands teasing Vala’s nipples, and then they’re just _fucking_ , and it’s amazing. Vala moves her free hand down to Sam’s clit, going back to the strategy from before, hard and _everywhere_ , and Sam’s hand follows. Sam’s got her free hand tangled in Vala’s hair, and Vala feels every thrust of Sam’s hips. She lifts her leg up into the air to thrust harder, and it burns, but she can feel the heat beginning to strengthen, can hear those erotic sounds Sam’s making. They’ve stopped kissing, and Sam’s pressed her cheek to Vala’s—Vala can hear her, _feel her_ , panting against her skin, and Vala can smell Sam’s shampoo, light and fresh, and _gods_ —they’re both going to come around the same time—and come _so hard_ —

Vala feels Sam lurch, feels the sudden halting of the dildo inside her, and she works to catch up, thrusting harder and harder as Sam comes, head rolling away from Vala’s and Vala comes then at the look on Sam’s face, all pleasure and wildness and yes, _kindness_ —it’s ever-present, it seems—and Vala’s yelling, Sam’s wrapping an arm around Vala’s shoulders, and then they’re back together, kissing lips, cheeks, foreheads as they come down together.

When they’re still, they slide the dildo out (Vala kicks it aside, and they’re both going to need new sheets and showers, but she doesn’t think about that right now), and Vala rolls over, backing up against Sam (she can hear Sam’s tired laughter, so short and quiet that it almost comes out like a happy sigh). Sam comes up on one elbow, pushing Vala’s hair out of her face while Vala takes Sam’s free hand and slips it between her legs—just to feel the comfort.

“So good,” Sam says.

Vala laughs. “Cameron should be getting a promotion around now,” she says. “Getting one’s team laid is certainly a mark of progress.”

Sam nudges Vala with her knee. “Shh,” she says, but there’s laughter in her voice.

“What?” Vala asks. “A good team leader makes sure a team takes care of its needs. All of its needs.”

“We can’t actually talk about it on record,” says Sam. 

Vala rolls her eyes. “Yes, yes, your primitive Tau’ri society. You’ll get over yourselves someday, I’m sure of it.”

In the morning, Sam takes Vala back to the mountain, and Vala winks and salutes at Cameron when she walks in. It’s just him, her, and Sam in the room, so when she says “Mission accomplished, sir,” the Sam and Cameron can’t help but double over laughing.


End file.
